Michael Myers VS Jason Voorhees Part 1 of 10
by Stanley Kubrick Fan
Summary: In this publically acclaimed tenpart fan fiction, taking place shortly after 'FREDDY VS. JASON', Jason Voorhees comes to Haddonfield, Illinois to reak havoc and become the king of violence and mayhem. Can Michael Myers stop him and become the crowning cha


Michael Myers VS Jason Voorhees

Fan-Fiction by Christopher Gallo

* * *

I. Jason

Jason Voorhees walked down the dirt road, machete in hand, and the decapitated, bloody head of Freddy Krueger in the other. His hockey mask was worn with scratches, cuts, and half was burned off. He finally got to Crystal Lake, and dumped Freddy's head in the water, and watched it sink to the bottom, and the brimmed Fedora hat floated atop the water. Slowly, he turned around and started walking up the wooden moat that crossed the mossy waters. Feeling drowsy, he noted a spot in the woods where he could crawl under a tree limb and be safe from the humans. Camp Crystal Lake today, but what's next...for tomorrow?

He woke up, and stared at the lake from under the dirty, wet tree. Three youths stood, staring at the Fedora hat, blood mixed in with water. Jason stood up and trimmed the machete across his arm. Slowly, he turned and walked through the forest, and saw a pitched tent just eight feet from him. Hastily, he jogged to the tent, and then noted the two shadows inside; it looked as if they were making out. He raised the machete down through the tent, and two teenagers stared up at him, terror in their eyes. Jason threw the machete down through the male's head, and blood sprayed the young woman he had been having sex with. She screamed, and he sliced through her neck, thoroughly decapitating her. The three teenagers near the lake stared over at him, and he ran through the forest, machete swinging behind him. He kept running until he spotted a nearby sign. He stopped at the sign and read.

ENTERING CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

109 MILES: GRAND STATE OF ILLINOIS

He knew his next location. And it would only be a matter of time before the three youngsters caught him, so he continued to run north.

Jason ran through the heavily wooded forest, and jumped a tree limb, and then stopped at his heels. He had entered a waterfall location, just fifteen miles ahead of where the tent had been pitched. He had nowhere to go but forward, so he held the machete with both hands, and it cut through his skin. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he jumped, and water splashed all over his clothes, and his hand stopped bleeding. When he landed in the bottom of the waterfall, he released one hand on the machete, and then swam through to the land that separated Camp Crystal Lake from the town. Once he got to land, he ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around his hand where it had bled. Jason then walked to a small road. His clothes, soaked in water, dripped all over the road. He started walking north. He continued on down the road, and another sign caught his attention.

GRAND STATE OF ILLINOIS (someone had scratched out the INOIS)-32 MILES

He raised his machete high and sliced the sign in half, and it fell to the dirt that surrounded the outskirts of the road. Jason walked on down the road

He managed to get to another sign, and his hands had stopped pruning up from the water. Jason heard something down the road, and saw a teenager driving a Jeep. He ran towards the Jeep, unaware that whoever was in the Jeep wasn't paying attention. He stopped in front of it, and the driver unknowingly, ran him over. Jason hit the ground, and the Jeep hit a bump. "Holy shit" the driver yelled from within the vehicle. He got out of the car and then walked to the front. "What the hell?" No body. The driver made his way around the car and then noticed part of a shoe. "Holy shit, I hit someone, oh god, I'm fucked, oh god, oh god." Jason slowly appeared behind him and then slammed the machete into the driver's back and pulled it out, then again in the back of the head. The driver fell to the ground, and bled all over the road. Ad Jason stepped on top of him and went around, then got into the driver's side of the car. He ran over the dead body backing up, and then turned and drove down the road; the dead body of the ex-driver mangled and bloodied, on the road, his head a grotesque mess. Jason drove on, and then saw the third sign.

ILLINOIS-7 MILES AHEAD

The Jeep hummed as it moved along the road, Jason ripped out the stereo player that was turned on, and threw it out of the cracked window. In the rear view mirror, a policeman honked his horn. "Pull over" he said over his intercom. Jason kept going, "Pull over!" More honks. The police-car moved to the left of Jason on the road, and the policeman stared at Jason. "Pull over your car!" Jason grabbed a lug wrench from under the car seat and hurled it at the police officer, knocking him off the road, and his car busted it's front right tire on a piece of glass from the side of the road. Jason kept driving and then he noted that the road ad stopped, and a tree was up ahead. The car crashed into the tree, and set on fire. Jason sat up in pain, and then kicked open the car door. He jumped out, and then walked north past the tree. Finally, he saw the fourth and final sign.

NOW ENTERING THE GRAND STATE OF ILLINOIS! TOURISTS WELCOME! SINCE 1874!

Jason walked forward, and he saw a small country-side, surrounded by trees, and bushes, and a few homes. He had found his killing-ground, tomorrow, the violence would start. Jason got to a small home, and walked into the backyard. Underneath the house, there was a small space that held up the home, and Jason crawled under, and took a nap.

When he woke up, he saw children running around playing in the backyard. This was bad. He could never harm small children. Among the kids, there was a German shepherd, and the three were playing catch with Frisbees. The young boy threw it, and the German shepherd chased, but, with a swift movement, it landed under the house, right next to Jason. The German shepherd poked its nose under the house and spotted Jason. It growled, and the young girl walked over. "What is it, Sparky?" She looked under, and screamed. The little boy quickly ran to her aid. "What's wrong?" The girl sobbed, "There's a man under our house!" The dog barked at Jason. The boy grabbed the girl by the hand, and their footsteps echoed on the hard wood porch above Jason, and the dog barked again. Jason moved toward it swiftly.

The little boy ran outs

ide, little sister and mother with him. They got to the spot where Jason had been and looked underneath. Instead of Jason, the German Shepherd lay there, injured by a cut across the stomach. The mother pulled the dog out and then all three ran inside the house, to call the veterinarian. Jason watched them in a bush across from the house, and then got out. He walked down the road, towards a sign that read

HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS

Jason limped down the street; the dog had bitten him while under the house. He had just entered Haddonfield, Illinois. Home of notorious Michael Myers, the mentally challenged serial killer who had caused all the trouble in Haddonfield. But now, Michael has competition, and it'll be one hell of a game. Let the battle begin.


End file.
